


To Hell With You

by Moransroar



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, as in cussing, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Cassidy stepped out into the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With You

“You’ve sent an innocent kid to _hell!_ ”

Cassidy had been beyond done with human kind for a while. Prissy little pretentious fuckers, they could be. And yet there he was, standing outside out of all places, listening to a man he’d called his best friend multiple times since they met. Yeah, yeah. A human bloke. And though he wanted to believe that Jesse was different, maybe because of those powers he had and all, he turned out to actually be worse than the rest of them. And Cassidy was disappointed.

“What about me?” He said, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie, and made a vague gesture, “I’m no innocent either. I’m a _lazy_ , lying, self-obsessed, drug-abusing, cheating fornicator with a filthy mouth, and no ambition.”

Jesse watched him, squinting against the sunlight, looking slightly puzzled. Cassidy continued.

“And I think your _God_ ,” he said the word as if it tasted like venom in his mouth. “If he really does exist, he’s not more than a stocious _muppet_ , who smells his own farts.”

Oh he was pissed now, spitting the words onto the sandy ground before Jesse’s feet. He finished his rant with a few more venomous words and picked up the fire extinguisher behind him to cast it to Jesse’s feet.

The preacher asked him what it was for.

“It’s for me, padre.”

This was a dangerous game. Cassidy was well aware that he might not get out of this alive but if that damned preacher wasn’t going to do his _fucking job_ then he didn’t think he wanted to in the first place. It was hypocritical of him to be saying that Jesse wasn’t a righteous, honourable man with a good sense or morals, but at least Cassidy still operated by certain guidelines.

He shrugged out of his hoodie and let it drop to the dusty ground, and peeled his shirt off his back and let t join the pile.

“How will you let me burn, too?”

Cassidy looked up at the sky, barely any cloud to save his arse now, and without hesitation he stepped out into the sun. His skin seared, sizzling almost immediately, angry red burns spreading over his skin moments before his back caught on fire. He couldn’t stay standing for too long, but seeing Jesse stand there just watching him while he fell to his knees and grunted in agony, confirmed what he’d thought. Jesse didn’t even care. He was playing God but he didn’t give two shits about anything but himself.

And so Cassidy accepted that this was it now, that he was going to turn into a smouldering pile of ash in a few moments. With what was left of his body planted firmly in the sand, cheek resting against the dust, he didn’t notice how Jesse picked up the fire extinguisher and turned it on him. There was a moment of silence as Cassidy had ceased his screaming, and then Jesse turned the thing on and everything around Cassidy went white for a moment.

 _Shit_ ¸ he thought, _they’re not seriously sending me to heaven, are they?_

But no, nobody was sending anybody to heaven, because a moment later firm arms were wrapped around his back and his feet were dragging through the dirt until they safely sat on the porch in the shade. Slowly the pain subsided, but that didn’t mean that the anger did, too. Cassidy opened his eyes and glared at the man knelt before him, looking positively worried actually. Maybe Jesse did manage to surprise him still.

“You ain’t dying today,” Jesse said, voice firm but soft, turning Cassidy’s glare a little suspicious, “Not on my watch.”

“Piss off,” Cassidy spat in return, and made a feeble attempt at shoving Jesse out of his direct line of sight but what can you really do when there’s not much left of your arms and legs.

Though he honestly can’t stay mad for long because the lad did just save his life despite what he’d thought he would do, right? Or was there some sort of freakishly selfish ulterior motive there that Cassidy overlooked? And to add to that surprise, Jesse reached out and cupped Cassidy’s face between his hands, looking him in the eye. Worse was that the vampire didn’t even know how to look away, or he didn’t want to.

“You’ve gone and underestimate the lengths I would go in order to protect you,” Jesse explained, and Cassidy couldn’t help but briefly pull a face at that.

Not what he’d expected, but okay.

“I’m gon’ get Eugene back, y’hear me? I’ll do that. Fine. But not without you.”

Cassidy’s hand left a smear of blood on the lapel of Jesse’s jacket where he gripped it tightly. He yanked him closer.

“You better step your game up, preacher,” he hissed, “Or else I’ll _smack_ some sense into you next time.”

“Deal,” Jesse murmured, still holding Cassidy’s face.

“Deal,” Cassidy repeated, and let Jesse press him up against the front of the house with a firm and much-needed kiss to the lips.


End file.
